


The Jury, Judge, & Executioner

by Firerulezz116



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Undertale, Undertale AU, underkeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerulezz116/pseuds/Firerulezz116
Summary: A short story based off Underkeep (a great Undertale AU) about Asgore's reaction to the death of the sixth human in this AU.Please keep in mind that this is a cross-post from my tumblr, and that this was one of my first fanfictions.





	The Jury, Judge, & Executioner

Bells chimed, cheers and shouts sounded, and music played. The crowds celebrated joyfully during this day of wondrous celebration.

Asgore looked on, into the crowds with a wistful and solemn expression, as they all celebrated the worst day of his life. He watched King Mettaton make his way for the stage, wearing an illustrious suit of golds and contrasting silvers, about to give the kingdom his speech.

Once upon the stage, Mettaton’s hand rearranged itself into a microphone, and he spoke into it. “HELLLLOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!” The kingdom cheered. “Today, is a _VERY_ special day for all the Underground! We all know the story, our old king’s son, Prince Asriel Dreemurr, **MURDERED,** by _**HUMANS!**_ ” The crowd gasped, even though it’d been centuries and everyone truly did already know the story. “On that day of our most egregious loss, our king and queen wept. They stepped down from the throne, handing it off to me, and i declared **WAR! NO MORE would we fear the humans! NO MORE would we let them turn us to dust!** No… **We would have our JUSTICE!** ”

The crowd cheered again. It was a tired speech, Asgore thought. He’d told it many times before, if different in its wording each and every time.

After the moment of cheering had passed, Mettaton continued. “But now, this year, this very week in fact, something very special has happened…” The crowd waited in anticipation, one or two yelling WHAT HAPPENED. Mettaton reached behind him, as a pedestal came up out of the floor of the stage, a glass jar on it emitting a pale blue glow. He lifted it high into the air, shouting _“I PRESENT TO YOU… **THE SIXTH HUMAN SOUL!** ”_

The crowd went wild, as Asgore looked away. He noticed Papyrus, and his brother Jester (though his real name was Sans) to his left. They seemed focussed on each other for the moment, even though they were barely ever together in public. Jester had his eyes closed, while Papyrus had a concerned hand on his shoulder, seemingly whispering to him as he held a lazy grin on his face.

Asgore couldn’t help but glare at Jester. He’d seen the tapes, he recognized the attacks. He knew who was responsible, even if Mettaton wouldn’t share it.

Finally, the crowd calmed down. Mettaton continued “Soon, we shall have our freedom. We shall soon enough have the seventh and last human soul needed, and the _Judge_ shall take the seven souls and **break the barrier!** ” The crowd cheered once more, as Mettaton ended his speech. He placed the jar containing the soul onto the pedestal, as it sunk back into the stage, and he walked off.

Asgore saw Papyrus walk to the door with Jester, waving him off as he left. Mettaton walked to Papyrus, and quickly asked him _“How did I do, Papy?! Did I blow it?”_

Papyrus quickly turned, and said to him “YOU DID EXCELLENT YOUR MAJESTY! NOW THEN, LET US KEEP YOU SAFE, SHALL WE!?” Asgore had assigned Papyrus to guard the king personally, while he looked over everything else for the festival and Undyne took care of the rest of the Underground.

Asgore made his way around, giving a quick greeting to Alphys and checking in on his guards around the city. The festival was all day, so he had a lot of work to do.

  


Jester was lying down atop a Gaster Blaster, alone in one of the private back rooms. Papyrus had asked Mettaton if his brother could go lie down somewhere, and here he was.

Before he even had the chance to make himself known, Jester said “heyya fluffybuns. there anything i can do for you?” He sat up on his Blaster, looking Asgore in the eye as he walked in.

Asgore approached him, and said “Sans, i know you’re the one responsible for the death of the last child.” The tape should the child, and a blast of energy coming from off camera. It pinned the human against a wall before the soul flew out, a deep blue and barely being held together.

Asgore only knew one person with magic like that.

Jester gave a shrug. “Yeah. sorry ‘bout that, i guess i shouldn’t have done that.” He tried passing it on with a shrug and a wink, along with that obviously fake smile of his.

Asgore sighed. He tried to formally say “Jester, the matter of humans in the Underground is a matter of the Royal Guard and all associated accomplices and military based mercenary contacts. You had no-”

“and the matter of humans in _snowfell_ is a matter of me,” Jester told him, interrupting.  “if a human is in _snowfell_ , i gotta know.”

Asgore grumbled under his breath. “If a human appears in _Snowfell_ , you should leave it up to the _K-9_ unit or Papyrus. Do you even know the potential risks of-

Jester again inturpted. “Oh yeah, _the risks_. _That’s_ why you’re angry, sure, yeah.”

They stared at each other as a moment passes, Asgore trying his best to hide his shock and anger, while Jester hid behind that lazy smile like a coward.

Eventually, Jester said “look, i know that it was dangerous and stupid, but i know lots of things. And I wasn’t going to let Papyrus be forced to **kill a kid** , alright?”

Shock was added to all of Asgore’s feelings at the moment. He’d never seen him get this serious before. After a brief moment, he asked **“What do you know that I don’t?”**

Jester gave a shrug. “Nothin much, likely. anyway, next time a human falls down, i’ll _try_ to not kill them, okay?”

Asgore stared at them, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Eventually, he quietly said **“They were just a _child_ , no different than anyone in _Snowfell_ Sans.”**

Jester stared at them. “Yeah, I know. But like I said, I know lots. _Like how this’ll all be necessary for a happy end._ ”

Asgore stared at them, They didn’t sound happy about it. If anything, it seemed as though they never wanted that end to come. Finally, he turned around. “I will be seeing you, Judge.”

Jester said “right back atchya, ‘buns.”

**Author's Note:**

> An idea for the AU I had was that Sans would be given the role of _"the Judge,"_ and was the one who was supposed to absorb the souls when the time came. Additionally, this AU goes by the idea that Sans is a hacker, that he can read and change the code of the universe. Hopefully that helps make this story make more sense.   
>  This is one of my first fanfics (I made it before my PTA Sans one, right now I'm just cross-posting between here and tumblr).There is some editing done to this, primarily due to the fact that my writing has gotten better, though It was just very minor changes I made (IE capitilzing my _I_ s).


End file.
